


【金东】四季

by sariel_CCJ



Category: DYS, 德云社, 金东
Genre: M/M, 金东 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariel_CCJ/pseuds/sariel_CCJ
Summary: 德云社OOC 个人设定都是我的！返祖兽人化+私人佣兵团 有部分类ABO设定。勿上升！勿上升！勿上升！不喜勿喷！谢绝借鉴！按人物出场介绍：谢金（谢文金）：谢家新任少当家，表面文质彬彬，实则出手很辣短，心思诡谲。李鹤东：谢金的少年保镖，身手了得是少年家主的一柄利刃。
Relationships: 谢金/李鹤东
Kudos: 7





	【金东】四季

卷首语——  
李鹤东：向来缘浅，奈何情深  
谢文金：此生固短，无你何欢

阳止·秋  
·  
柔和的落地灯散发着昏黄的光晕，李鹤东躺在舒适的长沙发中尽可能放松的将双手搭在小腹上，长出了一口气后似乎是终于找到了一个舒服的姿势。  
“感觉好点了吗？尽量让自己舒服就行。”坐在一旁单人沙发中穿着白衬衫深色西裤的医生用最平和的语调重复着。  
“嗯，好多了。”舒缓微皱的眉头李鹤东声线低沉。  
“好、那我们开始吧。最近怎么样？”拿起一旁的记录本医生朱鹤松开始自己每月的例行咨询问诊。  
“嗯，还好。只是……总是会做梦。”  
在记录上写了几笔“哦？是什么样的梦？”  
顿了顿李鹤东闭上了双眼“总觉得……都是些很久、很久以前的事情……”  
久到他自己都以为是应该被遗忘掉的事情…………

最近他时常会在午夜梦回的时候被蹑手蹑脚爬上他床的人吵醒。他很多时候都想吐槽，谢金你这么大的个头心里没点数吗？笨手笨脚关门的动静儿那么大他就算是睡死过去也能被吵醒了，还能这么若无其事的跑到自己床上蹭睡。这是真不知道他枕头下就是刀和枪对吧？  
这个在外人眼中手段高明出手阴狠的谢家新东主，在老谢爷忽然病逝的特殊情况下，不但仅用短短几个月的时间平息分家与本家的长年内斗，还无情的利用各种非常手段将原本一盘散沙的老谢家重新牢牢握在掌中，这样的手段与城府都是非寻常人可及的。  
可谁又能想到就是这么一个在外响当当的人物，也会有这种异常脆弱的时候呢？感觉到谢金的额头抵在自己的后背脖颈处李鹤东眉头皱了皱，他其实很讨厌这样的状态，让他觉得自己在这个人一米九几的身高下好像是个玩偶一样。正当他打算起身时却觉察到了脖颈后的濡湿，无奈的压住心思李鹤东也就放弃了。  
这样的时候和微凉秋夜，总是会让李鹤东想起谢老爷忽然离开的那段时间，谢金也总会这样深更半夜悄无声息的爬上自己的床，这样子抱着自己直到二人都失去意识昏沉睡着。李鹤东其实很清楚谢金对于亲情的依赖远比外人看到的要深刻得多。只是一夜之间原本无忧的年轻人被迫成了冷血毒辣的谢家新东主，而他自己却仍旧没有从那个秋夜中走出来。  
李鹤东对于这样的谢金却只能无声的陪在他身边，即便自己也不确定他究竟还能够陪他多久和自己究竟有没有这个立场和资格。他只是盼着这个男人可以早日成为如他父亲一般，能独掌一方势力的大人物。

从夏天开始整个京城的各方势力就变得蠢蠢欲动，孟鹤堂在炸掉公海交易黑船前单独约见过谢家新东主、张云雷病愈后反常得在大栅栏大摆堂会，宴请各路人马却独独缺了谢爷。虽然平日里谢府与德云社的往来本就不算密切，但这次两位势头正旺的少堂主这般对谢家背道而驰的操作不免引来众说纷纭。有道是人嘴两张皮反正都使得，时间久了不免传出些煞有见识的流言。说是德云社与谢家实为貌合神离、也有说这位谢家新东主比起当初的红人儿张二爷更亲近孟堂主，更有甚者说孟堂主炸船这件事都是这位谢爷背后给得消息和谢家有意助孟堂主离心德云社其他堂主，他好坐收渔翁之利的传言。  
夕阳沉入地平线，上一刻还昏黄温暖的光线顷刻染上了清冷的蓝紫色，京成的入秋仍旧是微凉的。透过车内反光镜，李鹤东清晰的看得出谢金掩藏在眼镜下的眉目，这次临时被叫到军区杨司令家，谢金没有按以往的安排有司机陪同，而是让李鹤东来开车这趟一路只有他二人。虽碍于保镖的身份李鹤东只能在门外等候，但从谢金这一路无话的状态他大约猜得出这次的情况不一般，势必是要有大事要发生。  
眼见着马上就要到谢府了，李鹤东还是很犹豫要不要开口问他时谢金却忽然轻声问道“鹤东，我有点事想和你说。”  
“爷，您客气了。”对外来说他们不止差着地位，还差着辈分所以李鹤东通常都会尊称谢金一个“爷”字。  
“我要等的那个人也进京了。玉帛不出意料得又来邀请我见面。”放开在李鹤东看不到地方一直紧握着拳的手，谢金尽量让自己的口吻听起来平静。  
心下一沉李鹤东没有马上回答只是平静的转弯拐入谢府私家小径“那，爷。您的……”  
“我的条件没有变，江老头子终于要出面了。”他其实自己也没想到对方会这么痛快的答应。  
这消息也让李鹤东有些错愕，但他没有时间惊讶。将车驶入谢府后院，李鹤东没急着下车也并没有回头，仍旧只是透过车内反光镜看着后座的谢金“谢爷……您答应了？”  
虽然李鹤东还不知道谢金在杨司令家听了什么、是否有被安排什么，但江先生这条线的任何动作都势必要谨慎再三，这点上李鹤东认为谢金就算再沉不住气应该也不至于犯错。  
“那时间……”便又开口问道。  
“明天。”

入夜，谢府后院。  
“鹤东，你听我说，我真的不会冲动的！”小跑追着李鹤东进了屋的谢金下车这一路早已没了在外八面玲珑的架势。  
“谢文金！你不冲动！你不冲动你就敢答应这么大的事情！”气的进门就甩掉外套的李鹤东真是不知道要怎么夸自己的这个新当家人了。他前几天才刚刚欣慰谢金能机敏的判断出情报信息在老秦手里的心思。今天就能干出这么冒进的事情。  
“鹤东，你听我说，这是千载难逢的好机会，既然他们敢再来约我就证明对方对我的计划和我这个人都没有戒心。这是最好的时机呀！”也顾不上脱外套谢金一把从背后搂住李鹤东解释着。  
“没有戒心！这要是对方故意为之呢？谢文金你这么大个人了能不能长点脑子！”握住谢金揽在身前的手臂想要撤肘过肩摔的李鹤东才想起他和谢金的身高差距这招不好用，只能左右甩着想要让他放手。  
可谢金太了解李鹤东，吃定了他就算生气也不会伤自己。如同膏药一样死粘着李鹤东不撒手“我知道、我知道，是我该和你早商量、我错了、东子你别生气。我这不是还有你呢吗？”对外李鹤东是他的贴身保镖、心腹部下、太子伴读。但在谢金而言李鹤东却是他最重要的人，是他唯一可以无条件相信的人，是他决不能失去的人。  
“有我？你知道自己错？我信你个鬼！谢文金！你放开我！”谢金每每在他发火儿时都会化身狗皮膏药一样死死缠着他，直到他自己最终放弃发火儿这件事。  
但这一次不一样。谢金自己心里也明白。他这样私自应允了这个邀约，就已经时刻处于被陷落于不义的风险境地。虽然老谢爷在世时一项与德云社交好，但他自己接任家主后出于各种原因其实已经是减少了联系，再加上本就已经传得沸沸扬扬的各种消息下，做出这样的决定无疑是让场面更混乱了。  
“东东，你听我说。我真的不能错过这次的机会。东子。”打定主意死活都不能放手的谢金就这样半抱半搂得与李鹤东推推搡搡得进了书房。  
二人最终倒在了谢金一直非常中意的那张“美人榻”上，就算这样混乱的情况谢金还不忘护着李鹤东的后颈和头，怕他伤到分毫。  
“谢…………”气愤到极点的怒吼被猝不及防的吻尽数封印时，李鹤东就知道他又要拿这个人毫无办法了。  
谢金的吻温柔中又有着掩饰不住的占有欲，很多时候李鹤东自己都不明白为什么这个人的执念能这么深重，自己又为什么对这样一个人毫无办法。

深夜时分谢家大宅中，  
家中仆从在新任家主继任后就被陆陆续续得遣散了不少，现在除了老管家与几位一直追随谢家的仆人还在前院伺候外，后院几乎没有什么仆人敢随便进入。只因为少谢爷下过命令，除了李鹤东这个贴身保镖谁都不许随意进入他居住的后院。  
“爷……你别……”一手撑起身体，李鹤东吃力的想阻止身后人疯狂的动作。  
谢金故意压低嗓音得在他耳畔反问“怎么了？不舒服吗？”一手又自背后揽住了李鹤东的腰更深的没入身下人。  
“嗯……谢……啊……”被谢金牢牢控制在身下的李鹤东被迫靠近他的身体，就算他的腿已经开始脱力得有些颤抖。  
“东东，让我听你的声音，别忍耐。”另一只手撬开了李鹤东咬紧的唇齿，强硬的深入刮蹭他柔软的舌头直至银色的津液顺着唇角手指滴落。  
“谢爷……别这么……深……好……啊……”身下被谢金顶到了敏感点的李鹤东逐渐有些眼中失神。  
感受到李鹤东的穴口猛然的收缩“东东，你咬的我好紧。可不是不要的意思吧？”谢金知道他找对了地方也就放慢的顶弄的力道。  
“谢爷……别再……不能再……明天……”努力平复着自己的喘息，李鹤东转头试图让谢金停下。  
早已被欲望冲撞得支离破碎的声音再一次被沁满索求的吻拦截，谢金明白李鹤东是在时刻担心他的安危，但现在的他只想自私得让怀中人更依赖自己、更坦诚得享受只属于他二人的温存。  
“东东，放松。马上就给你。”伸手抚上李鹤东得不到抚慰而一抖一抖的挺立，身下的动作更加激烈的顶撞。  
“谢……”最终在谢金的攻势下李鹤东还是败下了阵。

不知从什么时候开始在这个人的怀中睡去已变得再自然不过，只是最近的李鹤东却总会梦到那些很久很久以前的事情。他的心理医生和他说梦是人的潜意识，但对他来说却都是他最想忘记的过往吧？

秋风萧瑟的明亮夜月下，  
“你既来了便是我儿的有缘人。也就别走了，陪他到最后吧。这孩子自幼事事顺心自是少了能在这条道儿上生存下去的性格，你若能伴他左右老夫我也是能安心随了，你的心愿。”  
那是李鹤东才初入谢府时被谢老爷识破身份后，他本以为自己会必死无疑，可老人却留了他的性命并默许了他留在谢金身边完成自己的目的。  
那时还年轻气盛的李鹤东第一次感到有人比郭大当家更厉害，这位老人曾经叱咤风云的外表下更是通透得令人钦佩。他早就知道郭大当家迟早有一天会送人来监视自己的儿子，他就索性暗中选了李鹤东，这个最让老郭信任的孩子之一。等待自己儿子接受了他这个人后再告诉李鹤东他允许他完成自己的任务，但这代价就是李鹤东必须护谢金周全。  
年少的李鹤东答应了老人的条件，不仅是因为他当时别无选择。  
而是谢金不仅仅是他的监视目标……

“鹤东，这件事情非比寻常。如果你不愿意我去找大当家求情还来得及，你我兄弟二人不能再……”长兄如父，那是李鹤东脸上受伤后刚从医院醒来时自己的哥哥李云杰在他床前拉着他的手说的一番话。  
是呀，他兄弟二人自母亲去世后过了太久分离的生活，好不容易再见面却不过是另一场分离的开始罢了。静静看着医院的天花板，李鹤东清晰记得郭大当家多日前与他说的每一句话。  
这件事没有人比他更适合。进入谢家、在谢家少爷身边做眼线。这位谢家人都很难触及到的下一任家主可以说是最大的不确定因素，对于深谋远虑万事万全的郭大当家来说，这个人可以说是日后最大的不可控因素。  
“我去，干爹。”  
“鹤东，从今天起你就是我的孩子。我等着你回家。”


End file.
